Switched
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: What if Four and Tris' roles were switched? What if Tris was Four's instructor instead? bad summary, good story. ( I hope ) please try it. I'm new at these and I hope you like it! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Switched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters. Those rights belong to the author.**

Chapter 1

Four POV

I sat up groggily wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Today was the day. It was the day of the Choosing Ceremony. I took a shaky breath as I got up and slowly made my way toward my bathroom. I hopped into the lukewarm shower, because taking a hot shower was considered selfish to the Abnegation. I barely even realized as I pulled on my simple gray clothes and dried my hair, trudging down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple as my father, Marcus Eaton, came strutting into the room. "Good morning son," He said with a cheery smile. "Today's the day. Are you nervous? Well don't be! I just hope you choose right!" He said chuckling lightly. When I didn't answer his smile disappeared. "Tobias, are you even listening to me? Do I have to teach you a lesson?" He asked, his voice dangerously low, resting a hand on his belt. I instantly paled and sat up straighter. "No Father I'm not nervous at all!" I said forcing a smile. He smiled back, but the hardness remained in his eyes and he took a step back. "Well, we better get going then. We don't wanna miss the bus," He said walking toward the door and motioning for me to follow. I stood up shakily and hurried out the door. We walked in silence to the bus and when we got on, I stood as far away from his as possible, which wasn't very far considering that it was so packed, an Amity boy had his face squished against the doors. I suppressed a smile at the sight and pushed myself back against a Candor girl behind me. She smiled flirtatiously at me and I instantly blushed. I practically fell onto the concrete trying to get out of the bus and flinched as my father glared at me. We walked in synch with the other Abnegation all the way up the billions of stairs to the top of the hub. When we got their, I took my place in line with the other 16 year-olds, between a Dauntless boy and the Candor girl I was squished against on the bus. My father stepped up and exchanged a few words, before summoning the first person up. The first one to go was the Amity boy who was squished against the bus doors. He stumbled to the middle of the room and extended a shaky hand. My father held it in one of his to steady it and raised the knife swiftly cutting a small shallow cut on the boys palm. His hands shook ferociously as he stretched it toward the pot of soil representing Amity, but then quickly changed and let his blood fall on the stones, representing Abnegation. The first person to go was also the first transfer. A few murmurs came from the crowd and Marcus raised a hand to silence them. The boy quickly took his place by the Abnegation and the next couple of people went. I counted down the people in front of me. A Candor girl moving to Erudite, a Dauntless boy strutting forward and confidently choosing to stay in Dauntless, and finally, the Candor girl who was flirting with me was next. She took small steps forward, and let her blood drip on the hot coals representing Dauntless. I took a deep breath and walked forward. My father gave me a look as he sliced open my palm. I barely felt it, just a little sting. It was nothing compared to the pain he gives me when he whips me with his belt, emotionally and physically. I raised my closed hand to the stones, but before my blood could fall onto them, I closed my eyes and felt my hand move. I opened my eyes when I heard gasps and shouts of outrage. I looked down to see what I had picked, and saw my blood still dripping onto the coals. I was Dauntless. I looked up to see the Dauntless smirking and the Abnegation looking scandalous. My father's face haunted me the most though. He just looked shocked and confused. He stood in place, mouth a gape, the knife laying on the floor by his feet, where he had dropped it. I ducked my head as I made my way over to the Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Thanks for the few people who reviewed! Shout outs to…**

**_DauntlessGirl2383_**

**_Unidentified88_**

**_Baileyboo1207_**

**_Valeria Amity_**

**_TheSilenceOfTheDark_**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Here's chapter 2 of****_ Switched._**

Chapter 2

Four's POV

_ I looked down to see what I had picked, and saw my blood still dripping onto the coals. I was Dauntless. I looked up to see the Dauntless smirking and the Abnegation looking scandalous. My father's face haunted me the most though. He just looked shocked and confused. He stood in place; mouth a gape, the knife lying on the floor by his feet, where he had dropped it. I ducked my head as I made my way over to the Dauntless. _

I hold my breath and wait for my father's reaction. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe for him to shout and throw me on the ground and pull out his belt, or insist that there was a mistake and that I meant to choose to stay in Abnegation, but I was in no way prepared for what he did do. He just picked up the knife, handed it to Andrew Prior, another Abnegation leader, and left without a word. Andrew cast a sharp glance my way and proceeded in finishing the ceremony. When it was done, I followed all of the other Dauntless out of the room and to the stairs. We ran down the stairs, the Dauntless born whooping and cheering. My legs screamed out in protest, but I just pushed myself harder. In Abnegation, we are never allowed to run. Enjoyment is considered selfish, therefore we must never run or play. I followed everyone outside and ran to the train. My heart stopped when I saw what we had to do. I guess I figured the train would stop to let us on, but nope, it didn't stop. Kids were jumping onto the _still moving _train. I gritted my teeth and latched onto the sidecar handle, pulling with all of my strength until I finally was sitting safely inside the car. The Candor girl who had flirted with me was running to keep up and when she grabbed the car, was hanging by a thread, unable to pull herself up. I latched onto her hand and tugged her up into the car. She smiled gratefully at me and I ask, "Are you all right?" "Yes thank you," She replies as a shout is heard over her shoulder. An Erudite girl leans over the edge of the car and extends her hand to a red haired Erudite boy. He runs to catch up and reaches out to her, but he fails and falls. The train speeds away from him. He just failed Dauntless initiation and is now factionless. I shudder at the thought of the word. To be without a faction is like to live without part of your soul. In extreme cases, most people would rather choose death than be factionless. "It's a shame," The Candor girl says quietly next to me. I nod in agreement and she extends her hand smiling warmly at me. "I'm Christina," she says. "Tobias," I answer quietly, staring at our hands. I've never shaken a hand before in my life. The Abnegation greet each other by bowing their heads. "Do you know where we're going?" She asks. "I'm guessing Dauntless headquarters," I reply. I look out the window at the rows of gray houses that make up Abnegation. My home. I shake my head. _No Tobias, your home is with the Duantless now. You chose it, _I think. But why? Why did I choose Dauntless, of all places. The faction where people are fearless and have multiple piercings and pull crazy stunts. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when someone shouts, "They're jumping off!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have a lot to do right now, what with music and acting, and exams coming up. I'll try to make the next one longer. Until then, see ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout outs to…**

**_Yashaswi_**

**_Zariha321_**

**_Unidentified88_**

**_ValeriaAmity_**

**_theselection-divergent-thehost_**

**_pjato-lover_**

**Thanks for reviewing! XD J**

Chapter 3

Four's POV

_Why did I choose Dauntless, of all places. The faction where people are fearless and have multiple piercings and pull crazy stunts. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when someone shouts, "They're jumping off!"_

The boy that shouted was right. The Dauntless born were jumping off, one by one. How does that not surprise me? "I guess we have to jump off too," a Candor girl says. "Yeah that makes complete sense Molly. Jump off of a train onto a roof," a Candor boy retorts. "Yeah it does Peter. It's what we signed up for," She says. "Well you can count me out," an Amity boy behind me says. "You have to, or else you'll fail. We'll be fine, just close your eyes and jump" Christina says. "I can't! I'd rather be factionless then dead!" He exclaimed. That's a first. Usually someone would choose to be dean rather than factionless. At least when you're dead you don't have to live in the streets and take the jobs no one wants like bus drivers and janitors. "Just leave it. He won't go," I say to Christina. She stares at me with wide eyes and offers me her hand. I glance at it with a raised eyebrow. "I can't do it on my own. I need to be dragged down," She chuckles lightly.

I nod. "On three," I say taking her hand. "One," I say. "Two," She replies. "Three!" I shout and jump. Christina releases my hand as our feet leave solid ground and I'm hurtling down alone. I hear several screams and wince as I sprawl onto the rooftop. I roll onto my back on the gravel and sit up. Christina bursts out laughing and exclaims, "That was fun!" I chuckle lightly to amuse her and stand up. I grab her and pull her to her feet as a high pitched wail bounces through my ears. A Dauntless boy is holding back a hysterical Dauntless girl who is staring at the ground below as screaming. "Rita, you have to calm down!" He exclaimed gritting his teeth as he struggles to keep her from falling off the edge. I look down ad see a body on the pavement. A girl is lying there, he arms and legs bent at all angles and her hair is spread around her. My breath catches in my throat at the sight. Not even Dauntless are safe. I let out a shaky breath and wince at a slight stinging on my elbow. I pull up my sleeve to examine it, only to have an obnoxious voice say, "Ooh look! A Stiff is showing skin!" Stiff is slang for Abnegation and I'm the only one here, so I know they are talking about me. I look up to see the Candor boy, Peter, smirking at me.

The whole rooftop burst out in laughter and I yank my sleeve down. An man older than all of us walks forward and begins to talk. "Quiet down now! My name is Max and I am one of leaders of the Dauntless!" "On the ground several stories below, you'll find the entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you are too afraid to jump off, then you might as well go to the factionless because there is no place here for you!" I hear several murmurs throughout the crowd that stop immediately when Max glares at us. "New members will have the privilege of going first," he smirks. "We have you jump off a roof?" an Erudite girl asks incredulously. "Yes, that's what I said," He answers rolling his eyes. "Is it safe?" She asks. "Who knows. Guess you'll just have to jump and find out for yourselves," he replied. The crowd parts and I step forward. I walk toward the ledge and here snickers behind me. I ignore them and Max steps into the crowd to give me room. I unbutton my shirt and ball it up tightly. I'm wearing a simple tight gray t-shirt under it. I hurl it at Peter as hard as I can and it hits him square in the chest. He looks shocked and I smirk. I take a deep breath and look down at the giant hole in the ground.

Without thinking I take a step forward and fall off of the edge. I hit something hard and uncomfortable that bounces slightly on impacts. It cradles my body and the air leaves my lungs. A net. I'm in a net. I reach out and grab the first hand that is offered to me. The hand pulls me to my feet and I look into a pair of blue-green eyes. The girl who the beautiful eyes belong to has waist long blonde hair. She is small, but well built. "Thank you," I breathe out. "Unbelievable. A _Stiff _is the first to jump?" A feminine voice asks behind the girl. "She did transfer out of Abnegation Lauren," the girl replies. "What's your name?" she asks turning back to me. "Uhh…" Tobias doesn't seem like much of a Dauntless name. "Think about it, you don't get to pick again," She says, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. "Toby," I finally say. _It fits_. I think satisfied. "Make the announcement Tris," Lauren smirks. "First jumper, Toby!" Tris shouts out to a crowd that I didn't notice before. Christina comes hurtling down, her screams echoing through the room. The room erupts with laughter and cheering. "Welcome to Dauntless," Tris says smiling at me.

**That's all for now. All of the chapters are probably gonna be short. They might get longer as I go, but for now, they're short. Sorry. Also, I know it's early in the first story, but let me know if you want me to make a sequel for Insurgent. That's all for now! Don't forget to review. Luv ya! XD :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another boring day at school, another boring day in stupid band. (sighs) If you're reading this Mr. Davis, good! He is the WORST band teacher EVER! I HATE BAND!**

**Sorry for that little rant, my band teacher is mad at me for leaving band to join chorus. He keeps yelling at me and then all we do all day is sit there while he works with the trumpets who don't practice so they are horrible! Ok. I'm done. Anyways… Here's chapter 4 of Switched. I still need to know what you guys think about me making a sequel based off of the second Divergent book, Insurgent. Also I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer, but yeah. I don't own Divergent if you haven't noticed. If I did, no one would know about it because it would never be published so yeah… **

**Shout outs to…**

**_theselection-divergent-thehost_**

**_TheFerriswheel_**

**_ 1_**

**_Athena's gray owl_**

**_DauntlessGirl2383 _**

**_Autumn Black 74_**

Chapter 4

Four's POV

_"First jumper, Toby!" Tris shouts out to a crowd that I didn't notice before. Christina comes hurtling down, her screams echoing through the room. The room erupts with laughter and cheering. "Welcome to Dauntless," Tris says smiling at me._

When everyone finally jumps, Peter ended up being the last jumper, I think he peed his pants, Lauren and Tris lead us down a narrow hallway. Lamps light the tunnel at long intervals. The only reassurance to me that I'm am not lost and that I'm not alone, is the feel of Christina's small hand on my arm when she trips or gets nervous.

The boy in front of me stops abruptly, causing me to bump into him, which caused a domino effect throughout the whole line behind me. "This is where we part. Dauntless born, follow me. Sorry, but you don't get a tour," Lauren says dryly. They disappear into darkness and I turn to look at whose left. There are only 9 of us left, because most of our group was made up of Dauntless born. Tris turns to us and scowls. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for your first few weeks, I will be your instructor. My name is Tris."

"What kind of a name is _Tris_? Molly cackles. "My name. Is there a problem with that?" "Well yeah, it's a stupid name," Molly says. Tris' scowl deepens and she gets right up in Molly's face. "And what's your name since you obviously know the coolest names." "Molly," Molly says proudly, squaring her shoulders. "Molly? It sounds like a name for a little Amity girl with pigtails, rosy cheeks, fluffy dresses, and dozens of lollipops," Tris smirks. Molly's shoulders drop and she takes a step back. Tris smiles victoriously and approaches us. "Anyone else have anything to say about me or my name?" She asks.

All around me people shake their heads and murmured 'no's' are passed through the crowd. "Good. Now let's get on with the tour," She says turning her back to us. "We are coming up to the Pit, which will be come your favorite place someday-" Snickers are heard through the crowd and Tris rolls her eyes. "Yes haha. Pit as in arm pit, _hilarious_," she replies dryly. "What a bitch," I hear Molly mutter to Peter and another Candor boy, Drew I think, and I turn to glare at her back. Christina watches me then whispers, "Ooh. Is someone crushing on the instructor?" I turn beet red and she laughs, causing a glare to be thrown at us from Tris. "Care to tell us what's so funny?" She asks. "Oh nothing. It's not really funny at all. It's an inside joke I have with my family," Christina lies smoothly.

"Funny, I didn't think Candor were known for jokes. And I know they're not know for lies," She replies. "Well, my family was a little different, and it was really just a joke between me and my little sister. As for the lies, they aren't known for it obviously, but I'm not in Candor anymore now am I?" She says in a bored tone. "Just pay attention and keep your mouth shut," Tris says turning away from us again. Christina gives me a thumbs up and I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh. Now I get why they call it the Pit," Christina mumbles as we enter the room. It is a huge underground caver. It's so huge, I can't see the other end from where I stand. I'm at the bottom, look up at uneven stonewalls that rise several stories above my head. Places for food, clothing, and other supplies are built into the walls. Narrow paths rise above my head with no barriers to keep people from falling off of the edge. "Welcome to the Pit," Tris says turning to face us.

**Well, I was gonna try and make this one longer, but I went down stairs for a snack and never came back up and now it's 9:30 so… I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Remember to review and tell me if I should make a sequel for Insurgent. Luv ya! XD :D XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated! I've had a lot to do in school and I just got a script for a movie audition! XD :D But yeah. Sorry. Please don't hate me! D*: (cowers in the corner) Ok, well I've had a few people comment and ask me why I made his name Toby, and not Four. I did that because he doesn't know he has 4 fears right when he gets there, and I wanted to make Tris say, "Think about it, you won't get to choose again," like he did, so I changed it to Toby, but I'm gonna make it 4 after the fear landscape.**

**Disclaimer: A lot of people say clever things like, "Veronica Roth doesn't have homework, so she wrote this" or something like that, but I can't think of anything right now, so yeah. Bottom line is, I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does…**

Chapter 5

Four's POV

_"Oh. Now I get why they call it the Pit," Christina mumbles as we enter the room. It is a huge underground cavern. It's so huge, I can't see the other end from where I stand. I'm at the bottom, looking up at uneven stonewalls that rise several stories above my head. Places for food, clothing, and other supplies are built into the walls. Narrow paths rise above my head with no barriers to keep people from falling off of the edge. "Welcome to the Pit," Tris says turning to face us._

"Follow me to the chasm," Tris says turning back around and continuing forward. We walk forward until the floor ends at an iron barrier. I hear the roaring of water. Water crashing against rocks. The same sound one would hear if they were in the ocean during a storm. "The chasm is here to show us the difference between bravery and idiocy. If anyone decides to jump off of this ledge, then they must love the idea of dying, because that's what will happen if you do jump. Don't say I didn't warn you," Tris scowls. "This is… This is just… Wow," is the choice of words Christina finally settles on, ands I have to agree with her. Wow is the word for this sight. At least, it's the only word I can think of to describe it. We follow Tris through a gaping hole in the wall into the dining room. It is full of chatter and clattering silverware and cups. When we enter, everyone in the room roars. They applaud and stomp and scream. They make just about any loud noise known to man and I feel my cheeks ache from smiling.

Christina and I sit down and I eye the food in front of me skeptically. "What is this?" I finally ask. "You've never seen a hamburger before?" Christina asks me, mouth hanging open. I shake my head no and she takes my plate and starts to prepare me my dinner. When she hands the plate back to me, the circle of brown food is now hidden by two pieces of bread. I poke at it with my fork and a red substance oozes out. I look at it in disgust and Christina only laughs and says, "It's ketchup. Tomato sauce. Just try it." I look at her, then pick up my knife and fork. "No no no, like this," She says taking the silverware and demonstrating how to eat this food.

She lifts the burger to her lips and takes a bite out of it. I do exactly what she does and pull a chunk from the burger. Flavor unlike anything I've ever tasted erupts in my mouth and I grin. It tastes, almost plain, but still delicious. Christina giggles at my reaction and I smile wider, looking up when I hear quiet laughter a few tables over. Tris sits with a few nameless people. Silently laughing. We meet eyes and she smiles at me, motioning to just beside her mouth. I quirk an eyebrow and she picks up her napkin and rubs at her lips. I reach up and feel something wet on my face. My fingers come back red and I blush, looking away while rubbing at the ketchup with my napkin.

Sorry it's short. Its not much. Its late and I have school tomorrow. I promise I'll write the next chapter on a weekend during the day and try to make it longer! XD :D Until then… See ya! Luv ya! XD :D 3


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I CAN'T BELIVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOO LONG! I'M SOOOO SORRY! D: I haven't had time what with exams tomorrow and the last week of school before summer! I forgot to do shout outs last chapter, so there are a lot more now… So here it is. Chapter 6. Sorry if it's short. I always have a lot to do on Sundays…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did… Yeah I can't think of anything…**

**Shout outs to…**

**_theselection-divergent-thehost_**

**_TheFerriswheel_**

**_ 1_**

**_Athena's gray owl_**

**_DauntlessGirl2383 _**

**_Autumn Black 74_**

**_Zariha321_**

**_luvmusic87_**

**_Unidentified88_**

**_Baileyboo1207_**

**_Divergent4_**

**_Radioactive hearts_**

**_Avelie Trace_**

**_ThePotterHeadDemigod_**

**_vampirevampirevampire_**

Chapter 6

Four's POV

_She lifts the burger to her lips and takes a bite out of it. I do exactly what she does and pull a chunk from the burger. Flavor unlike anything I've ever tasted erupts in my mouth and I grin. It tastes, almost plain, but still delicious. Christina giggles at my reaction and I smile wider, looking up when I hear quiet laughter a few tables over. Tris sits with a few nameless people. Silently laughing. We meet eyes and she smiles at me, motioning to just beside her mouth. I quirk an eyebrow and she picks up her napkin and rubs at her lips. I reach up and feel something wet on my face. My fingers come back red and I blush, looking away while rubbing at the ketchup with my napkin._

After dinner, a man with long dark hair and dozens of piercings leads us quietly down a series of hallways. He stops in front of a wooden door and smirks at us. "Attention everyone. My name is Eric. I am one of the Dauntless leaders and I volunteered to oversee your training. I take the initiation process seriously, so don't show your weakness, or it's factionless for you." I shudder at his words. "You must be up and ready in the training room by 8 am every day. We train from 8 to 6, with a short break for lunch. You can do whatever you want after 6. I don't care."

At home we were never allowed to do whatever we wanted. It was considered selfish. When he said that, I felt a sense of freedom run through me. "You may not leave the compound unless you are with a Dauntless. This is the entrance to the room where you will be sleeping for the next couple of weeks. There are only ten beds even though there are only nine of you. We expected a higher number of you, but I guess no one was brave enough," He smirked. That sent a wave of anger through me. There were 12 of us who were brave. Maybe not brave enough to jump on and off of the train, but they were brave enough to leave their families behind. I bite my tongue to keep from blurting out, when Christina beats me to it. "But we started off with 12 initiates!" I shake my head and sigh.

She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. She's not in Candor anymore. People here don't just speak their minds. "There are usually one or two initiates who don't make it," Eric says shrugging. "Now, the first stage of initiation we have Dauntless-born and transfers together, but with some stages, you will be separate. At the end of initiation you will be compared with Duantless-born by rankings. I expect-" "We are gonna be ranked? Why?" a mousy-haired Erudite speaks up. Eric smile a twisted and wicked smile and answers, " Rankings are there for 2 purposes. 1. They determine the order in which you select a job after we are done with initiation, and 2. Only the top ten members get to stay in Dauntless.

"What?" Christina exclaims. Eric goes on as if he didn't hear her. " 4 initiates will be sent out at the end of stage one, and the remainder will be cut after the final test." My stomach tightens and knots form inside it. Even if we make it through each stage, 6 initiates will still be cut. "IF you are cut, you will become factionless," Eric answers the unspoken question in everyones' minds. The mousy haired girl lets out a stifled sob. "That's not fair!" Molly exclaimes. "If we had known1" "So are you saying that if you had known that there was a chance you would become factionless before the Choosing Ceremony that you wouldn't have chose to transfer to Dauntless?" Eric snaps. "If that's the case, you should just leave and become factionless now because a true member won't care that they might fail. If you are afraid then you are a _coward_," He hisses. "You chose us, now it's our turn to choose you," He says pushing open the dormitory door open and leaving.

**There it is. Chapter 6. I don't know how long it will be before I can post another chapter. Hopefully not to long. I will have more time once school ends. Until next time See ya! Love Ya! :D J XD 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry this is not a real chapter! I haven't had time to write a new chapter and I don't know when I will. It may be a while! Sorry. **

** Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I am so so so sorry, but I'm just not feeling it with this story anymore. I'm really bored with it so, I'm not gonna be writing it anymore. I might come back to it later, but for now it's discontinued. I'm sorry. I feel awful… Sorry again.**


End file.
